A New Life
by Rannoch
Summary: Basically, Frodo doesn't destroy the Ring, and Sauron gets it, but his main purpose isn't just to destroy Middle Earth...
1. Remembers

                                                            CHAPTER ONE

A/N First of all: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS! Or any character, thing, etc. from it. I just LOVE the books and movies, and like writing fan fiction about it ^^;. And if this is pathetic, and stooped [very stupid] then please forgive me, it's the first fanfic I've posted on this site . One of my friends wrote a fanfic about 'what if Sauron HAD gotten the Ring' as well, [it's on ff.net, called Life in Mordor, by Tooker o.o] and she had a delightful humorous way of writing it. I decided to take a more serious approach  to it [sorry Eat XP], and here's the result…: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frodo woke with a start, feeling light being poured onto his eyes. He tried to open them, but his eyelids seemed like they were glued together. Being deprived of his sense of sight, he decided to use his other senses. He felt around with his hands. The object on which he was lying on felt like a mattress, but how? He thought, I'm not back in the Shire…at least, I don't remember traveling there.

He sniffed the air. There was a sort of musty smell, like he was in an old building. He heard shuffling feet, and then, dead silence. He tried to speak, but out of his mouth came a gurgling sound.

He lay back, and strained his memory…

                                                **FLASHBACK**

Frodo peered cautiously, but curiously into the depths of Mount Doom…the Crack of Doom. He could feel the heat rising. He blinked, and put his hand in his pocket for the Ring.

He was about to drop it in, when he decided to have a last look at the object that had put him [and dozens of other people] through so much. 

He stared at it. All of a sudden his mood changed. He held the Ring up defiantly.

"I cannot do what I came here to do. I cannot destroy this Ring. It is mine!" he said, loudly.

He thrust the Ring onto his finger, a look of wicked happiness on his face. He saw Sauron's eye become aware of Frodo. He felt Sauron's panic rising. He laughed. He had the instrument needed for world domination, and that's just what he intended –

Suddenly he was shoved forward by an unseen foe. Frodo staggered, and turned around sharply. There, with a wild, desperate look on his face, saliva dripping from his jaws, was Gollum.

"AAARRRGGHHH!!" yelled Frodo.

"Do not destroy Precious!! That is all we asks, Precious is our only friend." Gollum said, pleadingly, his eyes searching for any sign of a visible part of Frodo.

Frodo kicked Gollum in the stomach. Gollum fell back and gasped for air. He recovered and lunged at where the kick came from, but fell over air. Frodo laughed. Gollum was up like lightning. He punched wildly at the spot where laugh had come from. Frodo fell over. Gollum laughed this time. He felt around Frodo, trying to find the finger with the Ring. Frodo suddenly pushed Gollum off and stood up.

"Do not try to stop me, Sméagol, I have made up my mind…"

Gollum took no heed. He jumped on Frodo again, and felt for the finger again, this time being successful.

He grinned and opened his large mouth. Frodo tried to throw him of his back, but it was useless. Gollum lifted Frodo's hand and bit at his finger holding the Ring. Frodo yelled in pain. Gollum giggled, a very disturbing sound. He waved around the Ring, still attached to Frodo's finger. Frodo looked down at the vacant spot on his hand, the blood pouring slowly out. He took the end of his cloak, and held it over the wound.

Suddenly, the ground shook and Frodo stumbled. He tried to keep his balance, in the Cracks edge, but was wavering dangerously. Gollum shrieked. Frodo looked up, and saw Sam rushing towards them. 

Sam, I'm sorry, he thought, you were faithful until the end…and I…

The ground shook violently again, and Frodo lost his balance. He and Gollum pitched forward into the Crack. He watched the cliff get higher and higher in disbelief. He heard Gollum shrieking, "Preciousss!! My precioussssss!!"

Frodo waited to be consumed by the fires, the falling was taking longer than he thought it would. He heard a last, "PRECIOUSSSSSS" and then complete silence from Gollum. 

His head hit something hard. He blinked, and saw a figure in a black cloak sitting ahead of him. He stared for few seconds, and heard wings beating. A hard object came down on his head. He closed his eyes and knew no more…

                                           ** END OF FLASHBACK** 

Frodo sighed, as he stopped straining his memory. All that had happened just because he had wanted a last look at the Ring. He coughed.

"So how's the little halfling doing today?" came a gruff voice.

Frodo choked. He hadn't known anyone was there.

"I'm…I-I'm fine…" he said, with some difficulty. He felt a shadow pass over his eyes, and they felt somehow lighter.

"There you go, you can open them now," came the voice again.

Frodo opened his eyes slowly. At first he was stunned by the light, then everything swam into a clear picture. He looked over at where the voice had come from. There, standing beside a bed, was a man. He had longish black hair and was wearing a different sort of beige robes. But it was his eyes…

Frodo blinked hard. They were red…and yellow…he remembered seeing them before…

"No…it-it can't be…" he said, in disbelief. The man's eyes danced.

"I see you've guessed it. Indeed, I am, who was your worst enemy, Sauron."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N *sniff* So touching…my first fanfic posted online, and I finished it in a bad spot…well anyways, I'll continue…duh…if I get let's say…5 reviews? XD …heh, and remember, FEAR my poisonous toothpicks ^^. Tata…


	2. Too many questions

                                                          CHAPTER TWO : Too Many Questions

A/N Lmfao, I started writing this chapter right after the first one , I enjoyed it that much. And I think if I HADN'T gotten 5 reviews, I would've posted this chapter anyway . So, I've been getting some questions about Gollum's errm…well, y'know O.o, the thing you people HAVE TO remember for the previous chapter, is that; Frodo has the Ring on and is *invisible*, so therefore, of course Gollum would have to errm *feel* around for him , yeha well, onwards:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frodo stared as the man… 'Sauron' … got up to the room. He didn't want him to leave. He wanted to ask a gazillion questions; what saved him from falling into the fires? And why? Where was Sam? And Merry, Pippin? Gandalf? The rest of the fellowship?

"Please wait," Frodo called, quietly. Sauron turned around.

" 'Please wait', the brave hobbit commands. Little man, I've been waiting all my life…for a chance to rule Middle Earth and…something else…I'm not sure what…and you tell me to wait more…heartless…" He shook his head.

Frodo blinked. "I'm very sorry, Sir. I didn't mean…"

Sauron nodded, "I understand, you want to know about the fate of your friends…" Frodo looked at him hopefully. "But… I'm afraid I cannot tell you about them at this time…not even the ones I know about…"

Frodo bit his lip.

"Which ones do you know about?" He asked.

"Oh. Samwise Gamgee, an elf, with long blonde hair who hasn't told us his name yet, another hobbit, and a man." Sauron replied coolly. "But please, do not ask me any more…take care…" He left the room.

Frodo fought back tears. According to Sauron they had captured Sam, Legolas, Aragorn, and…the other hobbit had to be Merry or Pippin…but only one of them? Frodo was worried. Usually those two were inseparable. Something must have happened. And what happened to Gimli and Gandalf? And Bilbo? Horrible pictures flashed into his head. Were they all suffering somewhere? And why…the thought finally entered Frodo's mind…was he lying here in a cozy bed…probably in Barad-Dur? Why was he spared?

He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in a rather small room. There was one small window. Beside the head of the bed there was a small table, with a bowl of hot soup on it. He wondered who had put it there. He tried to get up and explore, but he fell back, very weak. He picked up the bowl and tasted the soup. It wasn't so bad, it tasted just like the ones he used to have back home.

When he finished the soup, he felt like he had heaps more energy, so he made to get up again. He stood up slowly. His legs were a bit unstable, but Frodo managed to walk to the window. He peered out of it.

It was dark. _Very_ dark. Instantly, Frodo's mind went to Gandalf telling him how Sauron would bring eternal darkness to Middle Earth. He stared at it. Then –

There was a scream. A rasping type of scream [?], which Frodo had never heard before. His eyes darted to where the scream came from, but the darkness was too piercing. There came another scream. He turned from the window, unable to take it anymore. He looked towards the door, and saw, with some shock, that it was wide open. He could see a dark red wall on the other side, with a guard leaning against the wall. 

He walked over to it, hoping to get out into the tower and explore a tad bit. He reached the doorway --

 WHAM. Frodo was thrown backwards into a wall and hit his head, hard. He grasped his aching head. What…had just happened? He stood up again and walked back to the doorway. He raised his hand and touched what seemed to be air, lightly. It was hard as stone. He took up both hands and knocked hard on the invisible barrier holding him in, trying to get the attention of the guard.

No sound came. Frodo punched the barrier as hard as he could, but to no avail. Tears of frustration, fear, longing, came to his eyes. He closed them, and at once he heard a song. 

It wasn't a booming kind of sound, it wasn't like the drums in the deep, it was sweet. Frodo opened his eyes, half expecting an unknown guest to be sitting across from him, playing some sort of instrument. But there was no one. He closed his eyes again, eager to hear the soothing song more…

He staggered backwards, into the side of the bed. His mind was swimming. Flashes of the Shire, before he left it with the Ring, went through his mind. He watched them, envying those old days. Would they ever be that peaceful, and carefree again? He let the music's magic flow through him, and he fell onto the bed. He opened his eyes slightly, looked vaguely at the doorway again, then closed them and knew no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N AHHHHHH, Frodo passes out TWICE, in two chapters O.o. I guess he's the passing-out type of guy. Ehh, there wasn't a lot of answers in this chapter, actually, none at all -_-'… But in the next one I promise you'll get some ^^; AND the appearance of one of the Fellowship ^_^ …Please read and review…


End file.
